Four Sword Adventures!
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: This book includes the wacky adventures of Red, Blue, Purple, and of course, Green as they journey to find Vaati's Castle and save Princess Zelda! Will Vaati marry Princess Zelda? Or can the misadventurous foursome rescue Zelda just in time? Or can the King and Green's Uncle talk a lot for short cutscenes? Or can I stop asking you questions?Includes O.C's.
1. THE FOUR SWORD BEGINNING!

Four Swords Adventure: The Last Journey

This is a play. Not a "example" talking book. More of a

Example Guy: Example!

Anyway, this is a Zelda book! It's about the Four Swords, and their greatest and last journey. My next Zelda Fanfic should be called The Adventures of Young Link. But this fanfic should be TRULY awesome! Get ready for the Adventures of Purple, Blue, Red, and Green. I do not own any Zelda characters but I'd like to say whoever works for Nintendo and came up with the idea for this guy is awesome!

Chapter 1: The Four Sword

One day...

Uncle: WAKE UP LINK! WAKE UP!

Green(Still half-asleep): Whaaat?

Uncle: LINK! WAKE UP! ZELDA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED AGAIN, AND THIS TIME IT'S SERIOUS!

Green(Wakes up): What happened, uncle?

Uncle: Dodongo...Ganon...the Zora...Deku...For...(Falls on floor)

Green: Uncle? UNCLE? (Shakes uncle) NO!

Uncle: Don't be so loud Link, I'm drunk!

Green: Oh. (Green A.K.A. Link runs out to town to the castle).

King: Ah, Link! What can I do for you, fine boy?...Oh I suppose you're her because you need to go save Zelda again? Okay. I'll tell you what you gotta do. You have the Master Sword, correct?

Green(Nods)

King: Well, have you ever heard of the Four Sword?

Green(Shakes head)

King: Well there is a Four Sword, far in the Deku Forest. Like the Master Sword, it is stuck in stone. You must pull that sword! The journey this time will be too hard for you to do alone. You will be split into four forms of yourself. But if any of you are defeated, you will all have to return here and start over. So it's very risky. You may do it by yourself, if you like, but if you want some help...their personalities will be useful.

Green: Yes sir! But before I leave, I ask of something very important.

King: What is it, my boy?

Green: Can I have some cheese?

(Later...)

Green: I don't see this "Four Sword" anywhere. I've explored every part of this forest, and all I found was an old sandwich and a baseball card. I guess I could sell it,(Eats super rare baseball card), but who'd want to buy an old sandwich? Hmm...Hey, is that the Four Sword over there? Could be. I'll pull it out just in case. But there's something wrong about this...I'm talking to myself. Sigh, you've really done it this time Link. Talking to yourself. Again.

(Link rushed to the sword...)

(Link tried to pull out the sword, and succeeded)

Green: OWWWW-WOOOWWW-OWWWWWWW!

(Link felt as if his skin was being ripped off by a horrible monster, but finally it stopped)

Green: Huh? It's all over. Fooh.

Purple: Hiii! Ooh, an overgrown hog!

Green: AHHH! You freakin' scared me! Who are you, freak? And why are you dressed like me?

(A Blue one popped out from behind the purple one...)

Blue: We're your clones. Oh, you have a spectacular oversized hog.

(Red one pops out from behind the blue one...)

Red: Hiya! Hope you're ready to beat that overgrown hog!

Green: Did you guys come from the Four Sword!

Red: Sure, but you should worry about that overgrown hog behind ya.

Blue: We'll introduce ourselves. I'm Blue, the tough one's Red, and the pipsqueak over there is Purple. And the guy behind you is an overgrown hog.

Green: The Four Sword is powerful...Let's go to my house, and we'll all get to know everyone much better.

Purple: Okay, but you should kill that hog first.

Green: WHAT FREAKIN OVERSIZED HOG!(Turns around) Ganon?

Ganon: NOOO! The Four Sword has already been pulled!

Green: Umm...Yeah, so?

Ganon: I was coming here to pull it so there would be four of me, not including that phantom who's always lurking by my fortress! I thought I could beat you with the Sword!

Green: What makes you think that you could've pulled the Four Sword?

Ganon: Sigh. You really just don't understand, do you? I could've pulled the Master Sword, but I liked it where it was and since I thought no one could pull it. And then you were born. I am your...Goodbye. (Walks out of forest)

Green: What in the world was that all about? Can he pull the Master Sword too?

Blue: Highly improbable. He might just be playing mind games with you.

Purple: Yeah. Let's go to your house, Green! We're now related to you!

Red: Ugh...I didn't want to be related to this guy. I liked the hog better. More tough and scary.

(At Green's home)

Green: Why didn't I destroy him? I should've beat Ganon right there, and save the princess.

Purple: Well, dude, you can't really excuse him for anything yet. I'm sure he didn't kidnap the Princess this time.

Green: What do you mean? So far, he's been the only one to kidnap Zelda.

Blue: Maybe Dodongo did it this time.

Red: Nah. He's too weak, no one would trust him to kidnap the princess.

Blue: Yes, it's most improbable.

Purple: So, Fearless Leader, now what?

Green: Leader? I can't be your leader. You got to be your own person!

Blue: Actually, according to the Four Sword rules, the man who pulls the sword is leader to his cloned companions.

Red: Actually, I agree with Green. None of us need a leader! Let us do whatever we want.

Green: Now that I think about it, I will be your leader, thanks to what Red said. But I don't want to boss you guys around too much. Now let's go to the first dungeon!

Blue: Without even knowing the kidnapper? And no actual introductions?

Green: Fine. I'm Link, and I'm the leader. I've saved Zelda many times before, and my favorite hobby is sleeping.

Purple: Umm...sleeping? Anyway, I'm Purple, and I'm the(Interrupted)

Red: He's the natural pipsqueak around here.

Purple: Dude! Anyway, my favorite hobby is...well...I'm kinda normal, unlike everyone else here. I like chicken legs.

Blue: Uh-huh...I'm Blue. Brains of the group. I just love studying.

Red: NERD!

Green: Wow Red. You've just insulted everyone in the group except yourself. I'll have the honors of doing that...YOU'RE FAT.

Purple: Wow...I didn't know that Green was so much like all of us combined.

Blue: Well, we are all him. We got his three parts: Tough, smart, and awkward.

Purple: Whoa whoa whoa here...Who exactly is the awkward one?

Blue: You.

Red: Hey! I ain't fat! Take that back! NOW! As Red, the toughest one here who loves to slaughter people, I command you to take that back!

Purple: Whoa, dude, did he just say something the author cleverly thought of because Red would never introduce himself nicely?

Blue: Probably, but I think it's stupid.

Green: Wait a second. Author? You guys think we're in a book?

Purple: Probably.

Green: That's the most stupid thing I ever heard of! Why do you think we're in a book?

Blue: Because, Green, words keep appearing in the air and I can't really see myself. It seems like we're actually just being played with like dolls by the author.

Green: Blue, you're stupid. I can see myself and all of you. There are no words in the sky, and this is real. Got it?

Blue: Fine. I just feel some strange feeling.

Green: Will you worry about that later? We have just got to save Zelda! Can we go now?

Red: Sure. Sigh.

(A few days later, still traveling to the dungeon...)

Green: Hey, I wonder what Ganon's up to.

Red: You'll never know cause you don't think!

Green: Well excuuuuuuse me, mister!

Blue: I finished setting our tent over there for the night...so I can...sleep.

Purple: Okay...well, I just finished writing our names in the ground over here: Blue, Red, Green, and ME!

Green: Okay, let's just admit that we're all sick of each other. Is that correct?

Red: Yes.

Purple: Yeah, dude!

Blue: Highly probable. Could lead to headaches.

Green: Maybe we should go our own way?

Red: You'll never know, cause you don't think!

Green: Well, excuuuuuuuuuse me, mister!

Blue: I finished my homework already...so I can...sleep.

Purple: I just finished writing our names in this tree: Blue, Red, Green, and ME!

Green: Why are we almost saying what we just said?

Red: You'll never know, cause you don't think!

Green: Well, excuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!

Blue: I put pillows in the tent...so I can...sleep...

Purple: I finished writing our names on a chest I found: Blue, Red, Green, and ME!

Green: EVERYONE SHUDDUP FOR A SECOND!

Red: You'll never know, cause you don't thi-

Green: SHUDDUP!

Blue: I put blank-

Green: I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART NOT SLEEPY!

Blue: But I thought we were ripping off a video real quick.

Purple: I finished writing our names on this video camera: Blue, Red, Green, and ME!

(A teleport appears, and a pale-skinned cloaked being steps out)

Being: I am Vaati. I presume you are the legendary Link I always hear of from my wife-to-be?

Green: Uh, yeah! What, you want me to go to your wedding? Sorry, I'm trying to save Zelda right now.

Vaati: Yes, about that...Zelda IS my wife-to-be.

Green: Oh! That means I can STOP SAVING HER! Sure, I'll come to your wedding then!

Vaati: Oh, charms! Thank you. I hope to see you at Moonlight Peak in a week at 7:00.

Green: Ok! Catch ya later!

Red, Blue, and Purple: ...

Green: Why are you looking at me weird?

Blue: Don't you get it? Why would Zelda marry that freak? She was kidnapped by him!

Green: Ooh...Yikes. Well why would he want me to go to his wedding?

Red: He's probably gonna kill you there!

Green: AAH!

Purple: Come ON, man. It was really obvious.

Green: At least we know who kidnapped Zelda! Heh...

(Purple, Blue, and Red glare at Green)

Green: Let's...uh...go! But first, we strike a pose. Everyone pull out your favorite weapon!

(Green pulls out a sword, Red pulls out sais, Purple pulls out nunchucks, and Blue pulls out a bow)

Purple: Seems like we ripped of a beloved kids show.

Blue: We ripped off a show, but not a beloved kids one.

Red: It's rated like PG-13 nowadays. In olden days, it was rated like Y7. I liked the olden days...

Green: This makes me think about how old I am...

Red: How old are you?

Green: You should know, you're me.

Red: Well, in the games, they never announced your age and the only time you had a birthday in a game was Wind Waker.

Green: Good point.

(A week later, Moonlight Peak, 5:00)

Purple: We're a bit early.

Red: You'll never know cau-

Blue: Leeeet's not start that again.

Green: Alright. When Vaati comes, we slash his head off!

(Moonlight Peak, 7:00)

Green: He's still not here.

Red: That's obvious Green, you don't have to say it out loud.

Purple: I think he tricked us.

Blue: Probably.

Green: Alright, let's split into two groups to find him. Blue and Red, you check the Kakariko Village area. Purple, you're coming with me to Ordon.

Purple(Sticks tongue out at Blue)

(Nearish Ordon)

Purple: Are we there yet?

Green: No.

Purple: Are we there yet?

Green: No.

Purple: Are we there yet?

Green: YES!

Purple: YA LIAR!(Hits Green on the head)

Green: If we brought Ponya like I said we should, we'd be there by now! (Hits Purple on the head)

Purple: It's not my fault that donkey killed me! (Hits Green on head)

Green:(Hits Purple on head)

Old man: I don't know what you younguns are doin', but ye better find some shelter to kill yallselves before the sandstorm does!

Purple: Are we there yet?

Green: Yep.

Purple: Cool.

Did you like Chapter 1? I'm sorry if this was too long, the next one WILL be shorter. R&R, PLEASE! 


	2. The Split Up

HEYLO! If you finished reading chapter one...you're here. HI!

(Kakariko Vill)

Blue: It's good Green let us use Ponya to get here fast.

Red: Yeah, yeah, why are we here?

Blue: I believe the mission is to seek Vaati out and capture him as quick as possible.

Red: Oh. Hey, do you really think this is a book?

Blue: Why not? There's words in the sky, and every other color is white. Just white surrounding each letter.

Red: Good point.

Blue: Anyhoo, to drop the subject, where do you think Vaati really is?

Red: IDK.

Blue: Even with my superior knowledge, I have to assume that means 'I'm Donkey Kong'.

DK: IDK.

Blue: What trickery.

Red: Silly gorilla! Tricks are for Links!

DK: NO! Share. What would your mother say about that? Huh? Yeah. You share.

Red: Ok...

Blue: Where'd you come from anyway?

DK: IDK.

Blue: WE KNOW YOU'RE DK! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

DK: I SAID 'IDK'!

Blue: AND I HEARD YOU! BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM!

DK: I...D...K!

Blue:(Grabs gun, cocks, shoots DK)

Red: Umm...Blue? IDK means 'I don't know'.

Blue: Oh...Let's uh...bury this guy...

(Mario runs up)

Mario: OH YES! DK is dead-a!

Red: You cold heartless monster.

Mario: But-a he kidna-

Red: You cold heartless monster.

Mario:(Looks down, guilty, and walks away)

Blue: That was a bunch of guest stars to have at once.

Red: Word.

(Ordon, Hyrule)

Green: Alright. We've been here for two frickin' days. The sandstorm won't let us leave this abandoned warehouse. WE'RE DOOMED!

Purple: Don't worry. This town is cliche.

Green: No it's not! Kakariko Vill is the cliche one!

Purple: Oh yeah...WE'RE DOOMED!

Green: Alright, we can survive. All we need is...WAIT! Blue said this was a book, remember?

Purple: Yeah, so what?

Green: Books always have happy endings...except the Hunger Games. WE'LL SURVIVE!...If this is a book.

(A castle in a far and distant land)

Zelda: LET ME OUTTA HERE!

Vaati: Oh, princess, how rowdy you are! Don't worry, we'll marry as soon as the Links are dead. I have sent a wave of minions to Kakariko Vill. I suspect they're all there.

Zelda: I HATE YOU!

Vaati: Aw, our first fight...

Zelda: GRR...

(Links Homeland)

King: Oh my, it's already the 25th time Zelda's been kidnapped! She's growing so fast!

Uncle: Yep. Hey, ya wanna rip off a video?

King: Sure! What are we gonna do, Uncle?

Uncle: I'm not Uncle! I'm my original character, Bluncle!

King: And I'm not King. I'm MY original character, Bling.

Uncle: PEOPLE REALLY NEED TO GET THEIR FACTS STRAIGHT!

King: I'll say.

Uncle: OH NO! I'M MYSTERIOUSLY INFLATING AGAIN!

King: How embarassing.

Uncle: Good job.

King: On what?

Uncle: Ripping off the video!

King: Oh, we were ripping off a video?

Uncle: YES!

King: Yes what?

Uncle: Are you a goldfish?(Goldfish have a memory of about five seconds)

King: Yes.

Uncle: How are you a goldfish?

King: How'd ya know I'm a goldfish?

NEXT CHAPTER: GREEN AND PURPLE SLOWLY DIE! BLUE AND RED HAVE MORE GUEST STARS! ZELDA THINKS OF HOW TO ESCAPE! UNCLE AND KING HAVE NO PART! 


	3. The Book

HEYO! Hey, I'm having a sensation that people don't like this, so until I get 3 reviews, I'm not making Chapter 4.

(Ordon, Hyrule)

Purple: I'm having a feeling that this town likes the Hunger Games.

Green: Or maybe this isn't a book in the first place.

Purple: There's always that option too.

Green: Ok, let's, um, make a plan.

Purple: I wish we had guest stars like Blue and Red do.

Green: That's it! MA-RIO!

(Mario appears out of thin air)

Mario: Let's-a go!

Green: We can't. There's a sandstorm outside, and it will blind us. I'd rather DIE than be blinded...

Purple: Me too. Now Mario, ya gotta plan to get us outta here?

Mario: What-a would I know? I'm-a cruel heartless monster.

Purple: Who says that?

Mario: You two!

Green: Whaddya mean?

Mario: Oh you-a can't fool-a mesa. You two-a killed DK and called me that-a!

Purple: What? DK's dead?

Mario: Don't-a play dumb!

Green and Purple: Red and Blue.

Mario: Ye, that's the color of-a the shirts you-a wore that day-a.

Green: Those guys are my...twins.

Mario: Oh-a.

(Kakariko Vill)

Blue: Red, I feel why you love to kill so much! The feeling is so...(Eyes glint fire)DESTRUCTIVE...

Red: Blue, you've gone crazy with power lust...AND I'M LOVING IT!

Blue: LOOK! A bridge. If you cross, it says you can kill LOTS OF guest stars!

(They walk to bridge but a knight is blocking it)

Knight: What are you doing here, hard head?

Red:(Growls)

Blue: Careful, he doesn't like to be called names.

Knight: And what do you do, ferret face?

Blue: I follow him around and bury all the people who call him names.

Knight: Oh. Ye may all pass.

Red: Good.

(As soon as they step in the forest, an octorok ambush...well, ambushes them. Blue is taken away but Red frees himself in time to run away..)

(Vaati's palace)

Vaati: Do not worry, my princess. I have one of those pesky Links captured. We'll be wed in no time. The Purple Link will be easy to catch...I will see you later my dear! I have to build a plan to capture the rest of the Links.(Leaves)

Zelda: Maybe I can turn to Sheik and get out of these bars, then pretend to be a minion, and eventually escape before Vaati notices I am go-Why am I talking to myself?

(Ordon, Hyrule)

Red: GREEN! PURPLE!

Green and Purple: Red? There's a sandstorm out there!

Red: No there's not, open yer window!

(TV suddenly flicks on.)

TV: APRIL FOOLS! THERE WAS NO SANDSTORM PEOPLE!

(Green and Purple pass out)

(Red hits them both)

(Green and Purple wake up)

Green: Where's Blue?

Red: HE'S BEEN CAPTURED BY THE REDSQUIDS!

Green: Ya mean Redcoats.

Red: No, REDSQUIDS!

Purple: Ya mean Octoroks?

Red: WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL THEM!

Mario: Oh-a no!

Red: You cruel heartless monster.

Mario:(Full of guilt, walks out of house.)

Purple: Okay, now we have to save the princess AND Blue.

Green: Thanks a LOT, Blue.

Red: Hey, Vaati wasn't in Kakariko. You spot him here?

Green: No, we don't know where he is.

Purple: Why don't we go to Vaati's castle?

Green: Wait, you know where it is?

Purple: Oh yeah, whole time.

Red: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Green: Where is it?

Purple: In my dreams.

(Green and Red slap foreheads)

Purple: I know! Let's find Tingle!

Green and Red: NO!

Purple: Okaaaaaay...TINGLE GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!

Green and Red: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tingle: HOWDILY!

Green:(Kicks Tingle so hard Tingle goes flying)

Tingle: AAAAAAaaa...

Purple: Okay never mind that...

Green: We need different methods.

Red: Maybe one of the authors made up comic characters can help us?

Green: I'm startin' to believe that theory now. This is the big moment. I'm going to demand a made up comic character by the author. If one comes, this is a book. COMIC CHARACTER, AUTHOOOOOOOOOOR!

(A floating purple mask with big, glowing, yellow eyes appears)

Green: He's real.

Red: Help us, O Mighty Mask! What art thou name?

Mask: Marask.

Red: O Mighty Marask-

Marask: Just call me Marask.

Red: O Mara-

Marask: JUST Marask.

Red: Maraaaaask-

Marask: One A only after R.

Red: Ah. shut up you spoiled brat.

Purple: 'Bout time.

Green: Ok, Marask, we need your help to save Princess Zelda.

Marask: No.

Purple: Whyyyyyy?

Marask: I'm not a hero or a villian. I'm just a frickin' mask.

Green: Aw, what?

Marask: Want a hero? Get SpaceBoy or HamsterMan or Pix. They're heroes I know. Made by the author. Who's writing each word I say. And he wrote that.

Green: Uhm, PIX, AUTHOR!

Marask: Why Pix?

Green: Well, Spaceboy sounds like a spoiled kid, and I've never heard one special thing about hamsters except cuteness.

Marask: Good point.

(Diamond with face and disattached arms and legs appears)

Red: Aw cool he's handicapped!

Pix: No, these are my main powers. I can make my arms go as far as I want. I'm also good at killing peoples with torches.

Purple: So basically, Rayman?

Pix: Pretty much.

Red: Some creativity the author has. 


	4. The Problem With A Pix

(Hyrule Fields)

Green: Ok Pik-

Pix: Pix.

Green: Pix, do you know how to ride a horse?

Pix: Yes. Yes I do.

Green: Hey, who got you in on the whole TV rip-off thing?

(Purple slowly raises hand)

Green: That explains a lot. Pix, you'll get Stormo. I'll take Epona. Red, you get Goliad. Purple, well, you're walking.

Purple: Flip you.

Green: Alright. We're ready!

Red: For what exactly?

Green: Umm...I'm not quite so sure.

Purple: Let's get Tingl-

Green and Red: NO!

Purple: It's like you hate him or something.

(Green and Red facepalm)

Green: Let's...just...go to another dungeon.

Red: Is that gonna help?

Green: Not a bit. Wait better idea! Let's get to Kakariko Vill!

Red: I JUST WENT THERE!

Green: Oh.

Purple: C'mon author, PLEASE remember a name of another village or just get us to the frickin' castle already.

Green: Split up?

Purple: NOOOO.

Green: Die?

Purple: Better but no.

Green: Kill the author?

Purple: ALMOST THERE...(Parts of him slowly start disappearing)

Green: PURPLE!

Purple: WHAT IS HAPPENINGGGG?

Green: YOU MADE THE AUTHOR MAD! HE'S ERASING EVERYONE'S MEMORY OF YOU AND YOU YOURSELF!

Purple: I'M SORRY!(Completely disappears)

Green: Hm. Hm. Hm. I feel...lighter.

Red: It seems like I just lost a little weight from my head.

Green: Whatever. Let's continue to save Blue and Princess.

Red: Weird name. The Three Swords. Four Swords sounds real catchy, but there's only 3 of us. Dumb.

Green: Ikr.

Red: I assume that means I Know Roy.

Green: Hey, Roy can make us Four Swords.

Red: Nah, it would still technically be Three Swords cuz Blue is in jail. So there would only be three of us.

Green: We got Pix.

Red: Does he have a sword?

Green: Nooo.

Red: Exactly.

Pix: I'm right here you know.

Red: We know!

(Pix mumbles to himself)

Green: Hey did you know the author made a spin-off of this series about Fathers Day?

Red: Yeah. I was in it.

Green: Maybe he'll do one every U.S.A. holiday now.

Red: Nah. Maybe if he gets some more reviews he probably will.

Green: He better get more reviews fast, cause I wanna hear a Spin-Off of 4th of July!

Red: Maybe I'll get lumping rich with big money.

Green: Maybe the princess will kill us!

Red: Or maybe you and her will take your clo-

Green: Please don't finish that sentence we have to keep this rated K+.

Red: Dang, I wish it was M.

Green: Me too, buddy, me too.

Red: I like the sound of that.

Pix: I'm still here!

Red: WE STILL KNOW!

(Pix still mumbles to himself)

Green: Alright, let's just...go to...Ganon.

Red: Yeah, um, THAT'S THE STUPIDEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!

Green: No, wait, hear me out! He isn't the villian in this book series, plus he probably knows tons about Vaati.

Red: And he's an overgrown hog.

Green: That's funny cause it's a reference to the first chapter.

Red: Yeah it is!

Green and Red: OOOOHHH!

Pix: Yayuhh!

(Green and Red glare at him)

Green: Stop trying to fit in!

(Pix mumbles more to himself)

Green: We're headed to Ganon's castle!

Red: Yo ho ho 'tis a swordsman's life at land. Yo ho ho 'tis a swordsman's life at land.

Green: Was that supposed to be funny?

Red: Yeah.

Green: Haha.

Red: Frowns.

Green: Why'd you say frowns rather than just frowning?

Red: I've gotten so used to the idea of this being a book! Like a play!

Green: Facepalm. Oh no now I'm doing it!

Pix: Try going down into your inner wi-

Green: Try shutting up.

(Pix mumbles stuff)

Green: STOP MUMBLING!

Red: This is gonna be a loooong journey.

Green: How many chapters you predicting? We can bet.

Red: Hm. What chapter is this?

Green: 4.

Red: I think...maybe...7.

Green: I'll take 6. How much we bettin'?

Red: 3 cents.

Green: Are you sure? That's a lot of money.

Red: It's a risk I'm willing to take.

Pix: Can I bet?

Red: NO!

(Pix starts to mumble then reminds himself not to mumble)

(Vaati's castle)

Vaati: Mwuhuhaha! Purple and Blue are gone. All that's left now is to take down Red. Without the three copies, Link shall be helpless! I should probably check on the princess, give her some squid heart. I hear that's what the girls are all for nowadays. But no, I think she may want a little privacy for a little while. I'll make a plan to destroy Red. And I'll send a minion to her with squid heart! Yes, perfect!

(Zelda's prison)

Minion: (Sets down plate with baked beans, macaroni, and squid heart in Zelda's cage, then makes inunderstandable language, then leaves)

Zelda: What the heck is this blue stuff? Whatever. I'm sure it's something good and normal if it's next to baked beans. WHY AM I STILL TALKING TO MYSELF?

TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
